Ji Sung
Hay otro artista que tiene el Mismo nombre que de este artista Ji Sung (2002) Perfil thumb|250px|Ji Sung *'Nombre:' 지성 /Ji Sung (Ji Seong) *'Nombre real:' 곽태근 / Kwak Tae Gun (Gwak Tae Geun) *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 178 cm *'Peso:' 70 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Agencia: 'Namoo Actors *'Familia:' Esposa/Actriz Lee Bo Young y una hija. Dramas *Kill Me, Heal Me (MBC, 2015) * Secret Love (KBS2, 2013) *The Great Seer (SBS,2012-2013) * Protect the Boss (SBS, 2011) *Royal Family (MBC,2011) * Kim Soo Ro (MBC,2010) * Swallow the Sun (SBS, 2009) * New Heart (MBC, 2007) * Beating Heart (MBC, 2005) * Save the Last Dance for Me (SBS, 2004) * Terms of Endearment (KBS2, 2004) * King's Woman ( SBS, 2003-2004) * All In (SBS, 2003) * Days in the Sun (KBS2, 2002) *Delicious Proposal (MBC,2001) Temas para Dramas *''Violet tema para Kill Me, Heal Me (MBC, 2015) *''Heights of Windstorm tema para Secret Love (KBS2,2013) *''Confession'' tema para Terms of Endearment (2004) Películas *Confession (2014) *My P.S Partner (2012) *No Mercy (2010) *A Destiny / FATE (2007) *Blood Rain (2005) *Blade of the Phantom Master (2004) *Whistling Princess (2002) Temas para Películas *''Show me your panty'' tema para My P.S Partner (2012) *''Sexy Jingle Bell'' tema para My P.S Partner (2012) Programas de TV * Running Man (SBS, 2011, 2012, 2014) Ep. 54, 116-117, 202-203 Reconocimientos *'2015 MBC Drama Awards:' Gran Premio (Kill Me, Heal Me) *'2015 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor en una miniserie (Kill Me, Heal Me) *'2015 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Pareja (Ji Sung y Park Seo Joon) (Kill Me, Heal Me) *'2015 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a las 10 Estrellas (Kill Me, Heal Me) *'2015' 10th Asian TV Drama Conference: Premio Especial (Kill Me, Heal Me) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Mejor Pareja con Hwang Jung Eum (Secret love) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards: Premio a la Popularidad (Secret Love) *'''2013 KBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Actor (Top Excelencia Actor) (Secret Love) *2011 '''SBS Drama Awards: Premio a la excelencia por Drama Especial, Actor (Protect the Boss) *'2011' SBS Drama Awards: Mejor Pareja con Choi Kang Hee (Protect the Boss) *'2011' SBS Drama Awards: Premio Top 10 Estrella (Protect the Boss) * 2001 MBC Awards: Mejor nuevo actor * 2001 SBS Awards: Premio a nueva estrella Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Dangseo Elementary School **Jongo Middle School **Han High School **Suwon University **Hanyang University *'Aficiones: '''Esquí, Canto *'Especialidades:' Béisbol, Aikido *Conoció a su esposa a traves del drama de SBS Save the Last Dance for Me pero fue en el 2007 cuando los paparazzi los descubrieron sacando su relación a la luz. *La pareja contrajo matrimonio, después de 6 años de relación, el 27 de Septiembre 2013 ,en el Hotel Walker Hill in Seúl . *El 23 de Noviembre del 2014, la agencia de Ji Sung, '''Namoo Actors', confirmó el embarazo de 10 semanas de la esposa del actor, Lee Bo Young. *El día 12 de Junio de 2015, su esposa Lee Bo Young dió a luz a una niña Kwak Bo Bae. El nuevo feliz padre, compartió la noticia con sus fans a través de sus cuentas de redes sociales. Enlaces *Instagram * Cafe Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema Galería Ji Sung.jpg Ji Sung2.jpg Ji Sung3.jpg Ji Sung4.jpg Ji_Sung5.jpg Ji_Sung6.jpg Ji Sung7.jpg Ji Sung8.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:Namoo Actors Categoría:Nacidos en 1977